playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Goopking/Game Spotlight: Bing: Powered-Up
Bing: Powered-Up is a 3D platformer with 3rd-Person Shooter elements in the Goop's World franchise. It is neither a sequel nor a prequel to the game Goop's World. It actually stars Goop's nerdy sidekick Bing and HIS sidekick Wiggles. Plot As Bing is finishing up his newest and greatest invention, a power surge occurs and tosses the labratory into pitch darkness. However, this also shuts off the power to the Cyborg Containment Unit: a room containing deactivated cyborgs that rebelled against Bing after he built them. It turns out that the power surge was caused by a Thornosaur-turned-cyborg named Emperor Kranos, who wants to reawaken the army of cyborgs to, you guessed it, take over the world. Gameplay Bing: Powered-Up is similar to Ratchet & Clank in terms of gameplay. It's a 3D platformer with some 3rd-Person Shooter elements. For the most part, it's a very open world game. There is a central hub known as Science Central that spokes off into the 8 other areas of Bing's lab. The central hub has missions of its own, and so do each of the eight other areas. In this way, it's also similar to Jak II: Renegade or Jak III. Bing can use various weapons and gadgets to fight enemies and solve puzzles. There are 12 wieldable gadgets, and each of them have their own abilities. They are mostly used for solving puzzles, though some of them also have some combat capabilities as well. Worlds (Not in a Particular Order) Area: Sector F *Description: A plant-filled biodome and botany lab. Area: Sector M *Description: A fire/lava-filled lab deep beneath the planet's surface. Area: Sector A *Description: An armory. Area: Sector E *Description: A lab filled with magnets and electricity. Area: Sector C *Description: A containment facility filled with dangerous creatures and genetic experiments. Area: Sector W *Description: A water-based lab that was flooded by the cyborgs. Area: Sector G *Description: A lab themed around floating platforms and gravity gimmicks. Area: Sector S *Description: A lab high above the earth, accessed by a teleporter. Gadgets *Bing Scope-A missile launcher used to destroy enemies and blow up metal objects and walls *Elecsplosive-An electric bomb used to electrify water and activate machines *Wiggles-A floating robot who serves as reinforcements in combat *Worm Beacon-A flare that summons a sandworm named Greg, who can grab objects from far away *T.G.I.F.-A gun that fires cake icing on floors and ceilings that sticks to enemies and allows Bing to climb walls *Pickupinator-A pair of gloves that allow Bing to lift heavy objects *Plasma Rifle-A sniper gun with a scope that is used to kill cyborgs and hit targets *Codecracker-A device that allows Bing to hack computers *Magma Guard-A lava monster that leaps at enemies *Phlegmthrower-A grappling hook that pulls Bing to certain targets by firing a sticky strand of green slime at them *Piranha Launcher-A gun that fires piranhas that can activate certain switches and kill cyborgs *Decoy Bot-A robot summon that attracts opponents and lead them to desired locations Bosses *Snap-Tech: A robotic version of Snaptrap (Fought in Sector F) *L.A.V.A.: A large lava dwelling robot (Fought in Sector M) *A.Q.U.A.: A large water dwelling robot (Fought in Sector W) *Gravity Reactor: A large vehicle that can control gravity (Fought in Sector G) *Emperor Kranos: The main villain (Fought in Sector S) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts